


Your Name Has Nine Letters

by MoonOmega



Category: Cursed Princess Club (Webcomic), 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cursed Princess Club, Inspired by Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name., Pre-Canon, Royalty, Tags Are Hard, Webtoon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonOmega/pseuds/MoonOmega
Summary: Cursed Princess Club but Your Name.Takes place a year or two before Gwen and Frederick's engagement.One day, Princess Gwendolyn and Prince Frederick start periodically swapping bodies.
Comments: 13
Kudos: 13





	1. Dream Lantern

**Author's Note:**

> I HIGHLY RECOMMEND YOU LISTEN TO THE YOUR NAME SOUNDTRACK WHILE READING  
> Song titles will be chapter names!

Some mornings, I wake up crying without knowing why.

That sort of thing happens now and again...

**Whatever the dream was, I could never remember it.**

**But...**

But...

The only thing that does last when I wake up...

Is a sense of loss, which lingers for a long time after I wake up.

**I spend so much time alone, and I'm left with my thoughts.**

**Sometimes I feel restless. I'm always searching for something.**

**Or someone...**

I spend my time with my family, since my sisters and me aren't allowed to go out.

Yet.

I've been consumed by this feeling.

Ever since that day.

**The day of the great storm.**

**It was almost like...**

Like seeing something out of a dream.

Nothing more or less.

Than a breathtaking view.

**Than a breathtaking view.**


	2. School Road

It was a sunny morning. Prince Frederick felt a tugging at his head, but kept his eyes shut tight until the tugging worsened. Groaning, he pulled himself up and patted around his head to find...a large possum. Holding in a scream, he quickly untangled it from the top of his long, wavy, green hair- then he realized that he HAD long, wavy, green hair.

Jolting up, he found himself in a room he did not know, with two animals he did not know, in a land he did not know. Most importantly, he was not in a body he did not know. Shrieking into his pillow, Frederick started hyperventilating as many thoughts raced across his head, letting his active imagination get the best of him. _Did I get kidnapped and cursed into this body?! What if something attacked me in the middle of the night so I look like this and dragged me into their home to keep as prisoner?! Maybe this is a prank from Blaine and Lance!? Or a dream!?!?? PLEASE BE A DREAM!!!_

Frantically, Frederick rolled out of the bed and slammed his hands down on the vanity in the same room. When he saw his reflection, he screamed internally with a sharp inhale. Beady eyes stared back at him with a pale green face. _AM I IN THE BODY OF A WITCH!?_

He forced himself to calm down when he heard a knocking at the door.

"Gwen, my lovely daughter, are you awake?" called an deep old voice from the other side. _Lovely daughter?! They can't be talking about me, can they!?_

"I- uh, yes?" Frederick panicked over his voice. To his surprise, a regal man opened the door. He seemed like...a king? _Wait, does this mean- I'm a princess?_ _I'M A PRINCESS?!_

* * *

Gwen hummed to herself as she combed her hair. She changed into a light, flowy yellow dress and scurried down the hall to have breakfast with her family. Last night she felt she had a dream, a dream she could very clearly remember. A dream where she lived as a prince- one with blonde hair and big green eyes. But that's all it was- a dream.

"Good morning, everyone!" she greeted cheerily to her sisters, brother, and father as she joined them on the table. Today they had waffles per Jamie's request, who happily put together a waffle containing a lot of sweets, just as he liked it. He literally glowed with excitement. Maria's animals gathered around the table while Lorena's flowers sprouted around her feet. Molly, their old maid, took care of all of this swiftly.

"Ah, good morning, Gwen!" smiled Maria. Lorena grinned, "Morning, sis! You seem normal today! Yesterday it was like you were possessed or something, haha!" Gwen looked at her like she was crazy.

"Lorena, stop joking like that! I really don't know what you're talking about." exclaimed Gwen, taking a bit of waffle and giggling.

"Oh, no, she's being serious Gwen." stated Maria. Jamie and her father both nodded wisely.

"What? That can't be! I don't recall anything..." she protested. That was true, she could not remember anything the day before.

"Yeah, you kept covering your eyes around Jamie and were SUPER jumpy." said Lorena, eating a whole waffle.

"I have to agree myself, Gwen." mentioned her father. "Even to me, something seemed off."

"That can't be true, papa!" fretted Gwen. "Did I really...?"

After breakfast, the Pastel Siblings all made their way to the classroom for Ms. Agatha's lessons. Gwen was left to wonder what happened the day before as they travelled down the hall.


	3. First View Of Tokyo

"Everyone's here..." murmured Ms. Agatha as she rummaged through notes and clipped papers onto her clipboard. Gwen took a seat in the back next to Jamie near the window, as usual. Ms. Agatha had been their private tutor ever since they were little children. "Gwendolyn, it's great you remember your seat and class time today." she chuckled to herself.

_What could Ms. Agatha be talking about? I'm still very confused about this..._ For now, Gwen just laughed nervously and planned to ask Jamie what happened yesterday. Ms. Agatha then began her lecture on the history and traditions of the Pastel Kingdom, and Gwen took out her notebook as Ms. Agatha spoke about the "Magic Hour". She wrote the day's date on one of the table of contents with her left hand, and then flipped through the pages when she noticed writing on a page of her notebook. In unfamiliar handwriting, the words " _Who are you?_ " enlarged were scrawled over the paper. _Huh?_ Gwen glanced to Jamie, Maria, and Lorena, who were all silently taking their notes for once. _Could it have been Lorena? But this doesn't seem like her handwriting, or anyone else I know!_

* * *

Today's lesson wasn't cut off by the Pastel King, so in the afternoon Maria, Lorena, Gwen, and Jamie all met up before Jamie had to leave for his food critic job.

"Yeah, Gwen! Yesterday it was like you were a whole other person!" exclaimed Lorena. "I heard the kitchen asked for your help yesterday, and you seemed really nervous and ran away!"

"What!? I don't remember that at all..." replied Gwen anxiously.

"There was definitely something going on." nodded Jamie. "Maybe it's all the stress getting to you. You seemed really uncomfortable with EVERYTHING."

"Oh, life in the palace isn't so bad." stated Gwen. Her days were filled with sewing, baking, and crafting things to give for her family. It never got old, seeing the smiles she was able to bring just by showing her appreciation.

"Well, I disagree!" harrumphed Maria. "Gwen, wouldn't you want to ever go outside? Go places? Meet people? Learn about their traditions and cultures?" Maria sighed discontentedly. The Pastel Princesses were not allowed outside the safety of the palace walls. Jamie was the only child that was allowed to go out- because he was a boy. King Jack was not comfortable with his daughters going out at all.

"It does sound nice..." thought Gwen out loud. She had always had a little yearning in her for outside ever since King Jack first brought it up.

The time had come for Jamie to leave, and his sisters had all come to see him out as a pastel carriage collected Jamie and rolled away down the hill. The sky was a hazy pink, and there was a beautiful sunset that made Gwen swell up with happiness inside. The clouds were low enough for them to see on a hill. Maria, Lorena, and Gwen all held hands, looking off down the hill and at the rolling carriage as the wind waved around. She clutched her heart- seeing leaves float and birds fly reminded her of something valuable.

Freedom.

Gwen let go of her sisters' hands and slowly walked forward.

"Please let me live as a cute princely boy one life!" she cried down the hill. Maria and Lorena walked forward and put their hands on her shoulder.

"Me too, sis." said Lorena. They all had to go back inside quickly.

* * *

A soft creaking noise emitted as Gwen gently shifted to her side. It was another morning in another day in the Pastel Kingdom. Or so she thought.

The mattress was lumpy for some reason. Gwen rolled over.

_Whack!_ Groaning, she fell off the bed. "Ow..." The moments the words escaped, her hands covered her throat. _Is that...me? What happened!?_

She soon realized that this was not her own body.

Scared and excited, Gwen sat up. _Oh my gosh..._ A black drawer with gold trim stacked with books on top loomed over her, and she had just fallen of a matching bed with a plaid green blanket. She ran over to the nearest mirror, almost tripping over herself. It was a rich and wealthy looking room. _Am I...royalty?_ Breathing heavily, she looked back at emerald green eyes. There was a boy with plaid pajamas in the mirror. _T_ _hat's...me!_

Without warning, the door whooshed open. "Frederick!" called a tall and muscular guy in blue plaid. "Bro, you're late for breakfast! Hurry up and get changed! I'm going to head on down." As quickly as he came, the blue plaid guy left. _Woah. Is this...my brother?_ _And did he say change?! And-- argh, I gotta go pee..._

Gwen searched nervously for the breakfast room. The only thing this Frederick had in his wardrobe was the same green plaid jacket and white shirt. _This dream is way too real!_ She looked for the nearest person to ask for instructions. "U-um...excuse me? Do you know where I can find the dining room?"

The servant turned around in surprise. Bowing, he said, "Prince Frederick!" _I'm a prince! At least I know how to behave..._ "The dining hall is right over there, down the hall on the left, the same one you've been to many times. Do...you need me to escort you?"

"Oh, no, I think I got it. Thanks!" smiled Gwen in the body of Prince Frederick. This mildly surprised the servant, and Frederick skipped over the hall. Gwen found it an amazing experience. She was used to palaces-- but THIS palace was really impressive and way more wealthier than theirs. As soon as she arrived, she called out smiling to the dining table, "Sorry I'm late!", and plopped down in the empty seat.

"You seem happy, Frederick." said a man wearing black plaid with a crown. He imposed an authority over everyone in the room. She assumed this was Frederick's father and the King, which was soon confirmed. "But we've had this rule for ages, son. 30 push-ups for being the last to the breakfast table."

"I'm sorry, what?" beamed Gwen as Frederick.

"30 push-ups. Must I repeat myself?"

Nervously, Gwen glanced around the room. A woman in grey plaid casually ate her breakfast. _This must be Frederick's mother...and those must be his brothers._ She noted to herself as she looked at two guys in red and blue plaid. "N-no!" she replied hastily to the King. Unsure, Gwen started to do 30 push-ups, something she was not at all used to. Lorena, maybe, but not her so much herself! She struggled and squirmed a bit at first, but eventually got it done after a while.

"That took longer than usual, Frederick." commented the blue prince.

"Give him a break, Lance." replied the red prince, who seemed mature and haughty. "Though he usually _is_ the last one to the dinner table. Frederick, how are you not used to this by now?" Gwen mumbled something and just sat down, feeling lucky to rest. She found out the names of Frederick's brother's-- Blaine and Lance. As she bit into her breakfast, Gwen couldn't help but notice the bagels seemed so...tired and bland, even with jam. The table ate in silence, which was way different than her own family who was always sharing news.

"So, um, these bagels are a bit bland? Maybe I can cook something up for everyone sometime instead??" offered Gwen in Frederick's body. The moment she said that, everyone at the table had their eyes on her.

The King laughed maniacally. "YOU DARE INSULT MY CHEFS?!"

"No, no, that's not what I was saying--" shrieked Gwen. She protested that her comment meant no ill intention.

"Let's pretend you were serious." said the King coldly. "Would you cook dinner for us? Today?" Blaine and Lance looked at Frederick and their father with their jaw dropped. Frederick had never spoken like this to their father before, and now their father was practically _challenging_ Frederick. The Plaid Queen just ate her breakfast while this was going on, but either way everyone expected Frederick to back down from a challenge. He always did.

Gwen didn't know that. She sighed in relief. "Sure!"

"Hm." said the King, certainly surprised. "Then after you return from St. Cerulean, you shall cook dinner for the family. Whether or not we enjoy or not is a different story." While Gwen was happy that this dream of hers was going alright now, the rest of the family was shocked at what just happened. They never believed Frederick could ever do anything like this. "That's settled!" piped up Gwen as Frederick.

"...Wait, what's St. Cerulean?"


	4. Itomori High School

St. Cerulean's Inter-Kingdom Military Academy. That was Frederick's school. Gwen as Frederick was sent to boarding school for the new semester in a black plaid carriage on her own, which made her realize that Frederick's older brothers went to a different school than him, and made her wonder why. _It's a boarding school!_ She could barely contain her excitement; this was an _actual_ school, not like Ms. Agatha's private lessons. Because it was a new semester, Gwen received Frederick's schedule. _So he specializes in administrative support...This dream is really detailed, and this freedom...it's lifelike._ Going to school meant meeting people and learning things out the palace, which was something Gwen and her sisters never got to do.

Arriving at the Military Academy, Gwen saw hundreds students wearing the same blue collar shirt and white tie uniform. The sight of so many people in one place made her ecstatic- she was giddy to just be there, and when she checked into class that blinded her from the cold glances and students that ignored her. _Oh, I'm just realizing this is a boy's academy! If papa ever knew I was here- Well, I'm not...Maybe this my chance to meet friends! Or maybe papa was wrong about all boys being wolves! Just maybe._

As she progressed through the first half of the day, meeting teachers and learning _what_ they would be learning for the rest of the semester, Gwen began to really envy Frederick. _He has a nice life...He's a prince with a good family, though it is very stressful to be around them for some reason. It feels...I'm not sure...The King is always comparing me to Frederick's brothers, but they seem nice. Just a little...how do I say this? I'm not sure myself. But still, just this one day in the Plaid Kingdom, only a place I've learned as an opportunity for political alliances...it's really beautiful._ Gwen smiled as she listened to the teacher's lesson, paying attention just enough. It was almost lunch, another thing Gwen was anticipating. Eating food with friends, or people she never met before...She wanted to share these moments with her sisters, but she herself wasn't sure what was going to happen. A hopeful Gwen soon went to lunch and was greatly disappointed.

She followed the rest of the students to the lunch line- that much Gwen could figure out. She yearned to talk to someone, to find out more about this curious place. Then she got out of line, with no where to sit- her first real fear in this dream. It felt weird, just standing there. Two students rushed past her and bumped into her a bit, which urged her to sit down even more. There were no particularly available seat she could find, and no friends of Frederick beckoned her over to sit down with them. Her best bet was an empty table, and maybe some friends could come join her.

But nobody came.

There seemed to be an invisible pressure Gwen was a stranger to. She was always surrounded by people she trusted. _Maybe I don't know anyone here...I can hear the conversations of the people behind my back. They seem to be having fun, and I want to laugh at something a boy just said, but...it's occurring to me I shouldn't do that._ Gwen sighed. Still, she felt determined to talk to at least someone before the dream ended. _This isn't so bad!...--Bleh! Ok, this food isn't the best, really...but I can't complain about this! I'm getting to do something I'll never get to do anytime soon-- meet people._ Lunch seemed to last forever. The bell eventually rang, and then Gwen finally noticed how anyone bothered to talk to Frederick, even though they were content chatting to each other in the hallways. Gwen was left to wonder why. _What did Frederick do that was so bad?_

The school day ended. She was brought back to the Plaid Palace. The kitchen staff was certainly surprised to see Frederick in the kitchen, and constantly asked what he needed, wondering what business the young prince could have in the kitchen. The staff gathered around Frederick at a distance to watch him cook, staring in amazement. He usually stayed up in his bedroom, relaxing and reading unlike his brothers. Gwen did not know that and carried on to accept the King's challenge, preparing a single course meal, something simple and humble. Gwen stated before the dinner, "This a one time thing." and in her heart she knew it could be very true as she watched the awed faces light up once they tasted her casserole.

"I have to say, son, that though this isn't really one of the most... _manly_ things you've done, I'm alright with it because it tastes good." said the King. This was the most she could get out of him for now, Gwen realized. Lance and the Plaid Queen certainly seemed pleased with the meal, and even Blaine, who took delicate bites. This. This was something that was familiar to Gwen. Seeing the happiness of others that she could make happen.

* * *

Back at the boarding school, Gwen asked to be escorted to Frederick's room after being told it was a bit past curfew. She was delighted to see how _lovely_ his room was- filled with beautiful, ornate model ships and colorful books. She noticed that they were mostly fantasy. Peeking into a drawer she found a leather-bound journal. _He keeps a journal!_ Gwen giggled quietly to herself, simply just impressed at how organized everything was. She couldn't help but snoop- after all, it was like _she_ was Frederick now. Log dates dated back to when Frederick first arrived at the Academy, but Gwen just checked the most brief entries. Frederick wrote brief sentences that instead of describing his day, described a book he read or the weather. Gwen searched for a pencil in the room, and found one conveniently on the nightstand. It felt weird writing with her right hand, as she would usually write with her left in her own body.

_Today was a nice day :)_

_I was the last to breakfast, but school was exhilarating. Way different from Ms. Agatha's private lessons. Lunch was alright._

_The best part was the casserole and dinner I made for the Royal Plaid Family. Even the King and Queen were pleased._

_You've got a good thing going on here._

_And it's all thanks to my cooking skills!_

Smiling to herself, Gwen recalled something- the words " _Who are you?_ " written in her notebook. Finding another pen, she wrote her name on Frederick's hand, and it read " _Gwendolyn_ ". 


	5. Theme of Ms. Okudera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The name isn't related to the chapter, just a song I thought would fit

"W-w-w-w-w-what!?" As Lance and Blaine, amused, explained to Frederick what happened the other day he almost couldn't believe it. Except for two things- the name "Gwendolyn" and a short passage in his journey. _Someone went through my journal!!! But- no, this can't-_

He thought back to his day as a Princess named Gwendolyn. _Oh no._ His day as her was...chaotic. It felt as if he was being pushed into a bunch of different situations right after another. First of all, he was awakened by King Jack- a name he recognized as a close friend of his own father. Breakfast at the Pastel Kingdom was next, and that's when he met the Pastel Princesses. At that moment he was convinced the Pastel Kingdom was crazy. Frederick deduced that Gwendolyn was the youngest daughter of a few extremely beautiful princesses- he didn't know that at first, thinking he was some sort of scullery maid until he was greeted by one of their servants, Molly.

Princess Maria was a princess _so_ lovely animals adored her, and Princess Lorena was gorgeous to the point flowers bloomed around her. What stunned Frederick was the dazzling Princess Jamie, that shone like a thousand suns!... who he _soon_ found out was Gwendolyn's brother and a prince. In his mind, he was surrounded by _living fairy-tales_. Having _breakfast_ with these real-life book characters! But if all of them were equivalent to the ideal fairy-tale princess...who was he? A witch misplaced at birth? The mysterious, cruel, and jealous ugly sister? Maybe just a cursed mistreated sister who endured years of abuse? Letting his imagination wander, he realized something.

No one...acted off? To him that was surprising. He thought they'd be the twisted, evil stepsister type of people who looked down on him, like how he felt with his own brothers. The typical fairy tale would have the older sisters constantly harassing the youngest to their enjoyment, unbeknownst to the King who favored the youngest and would perhaps give her the throne.

This seemed like a different type of fairy tale.


	6. Unusual Changes Of Two, Zenzenzense

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best on the switch montage TwT

And now, time for a montage of periodic switching. . . One day, Gwen opened her notebook to find notes-- on her own life.

_Princess Gwendolyn ------ > cursed????_

_Maria, Lorena ----- > sisters_

_Fairy tale princesses?_

_Jamie ---- > NOT a sister_

_Molly, Miss Agatha -------- > servant and private tutor?_

_Pastel Kingdom, has small existing alliance with Plaid Kingdom_

_King Jack is father's friend_

_Very strict_

_Kingdom is SUPER hilly_

_DO NOT GO OUTSIDE UNLESS YOU'RE CRAZY_

Mildly annoyed and appalled, Gwen scribbled on her hand, " _I'M NOT CURSED????"_

Could..,could this mean?

**No, no, no, no...! Could this mean...?**

So, in our dreams, this Prince Frederick and I... 

**This Princess Gwendolyn and I...**

** Are switching places?!?  **

_ I'm slowly beginning to realize what's going on. Frederick's a prince in Military Academy, and living in the rich Plaid Kingdom. _

_**Two or three times a week, I'll suddenly and randomly switch with Gwendolyn, who's a princess of one of those backwater kingdoms.** _

_**The trigger? Sleep. The cause? Unknown.**_

_ Any memories I have of the switch get more and more hazy as I wake up. _

_**But there's no doubt that we're switching places.** _

_**The reactions of everyone around us prove it. That's why...** _

_That's why we decided to lay out some ground rules. So we could protect each other's ways of life. Things to watch out for during the switches. And a list of stuff we should NEVER do._

_**Both of us agreed to leave reports on the day in our diar- I mean journals on the days we switch places.** _

_So we could work together to get through this weird thing that's happening!  
And yet..._

_**And yet...** _

_**I cannot believe this girl!** _

_I cannot believe this guy!_

* * *

Frederick! Why do you think I'm cursed?? I know we're ...switching bodies, but wouldn't that make both of us cursed?

**Hey, every time I wake up to your reflection, I get really scared, ok!?**

Uh...ok? Well, I guess I do too??

**You...don't...know? Well, uh, just, never mind!!**

**Gwen!! What did you do at school yesterday?! Everyone is staring at me???? And no one's telling me what happened????**

Well...I sort of tried talking to people...and...I ended up attracting the attention of the whole school??

** HWA- YOU TALKED TO PEOPLE?! AND THEY RESPONDED??? **

Why are you so surprised? Isn't that what it's like, being able to go to school? Ah, never mind. This is you we're talking about. Don't worry, the attention was short lived. Oh, and may I ask what happened between me and Jamie? He seems different.

**Oh. Well...you see...I ended up trying to comfort him about something. I'm not sure you would get it, you, you know, uh, not being a brother.**

Wait, I have a right to know! Besides, Jamie thought he was talking to me, right?

**I guess...Gwen, I'm not sure you'** **d get it. You're family loves you, you know. But...Well, do you ever feel...inferior?**

Inferior? Of course no- ...Umm...Actually, I think I would understand. My first few days as you...were really different.

**Yeah, living as you did the same for me. To put it simply, your father...really loves you and your sisters. I've had to deal with...not a lot of that. By the way, his rules are crazy!!**

Haha...sometimes I think so too. But papa is our father...

**Mhm. Thing is, while he's constantly fawning over you and your sisters, Jamie just felt... lonely- that's something I know a lot about, and, I, er, tried to comfort him...**

Jamie? I- I never knew that...Oh, if only I was there...

**Gwen, it's not your fault!!! See, this is why- gaah, forget that. Don't get me wrong, Jamie and your sisters adore you too, I know that now.**

...Thank you. Jamie looks happy now. I feel like you should know that. Your brothers aren't that bad as you make them out to be either. I've read a bit of your journal, I KNOW what you think about them. Also, your pet llama is adorable!

**Yeah, yeah. I've read some of your journal as well, but it's mostly a record of your craft projects...But it's my turn to ask something now- where have you been making these cute lunch boxes??**

Ehehe! I'm glad you got them! To be honest, Frederick, those academy boys are trouble makers until you get through to them. I caught them stealing a lunch I was preparing at the academy kitchen for you after the switch ended.

**Wait, you really...made that...for me?**

Who else? I just wanted to leave a surprise...It's not that difficult, the kitchen staff at the academy is extremely nice! It feels a little less lonely. Your room at the academy is lovely, by the way!

**Really? Wow, that's...very kind of you to say. Leave it to GWEN to befriend the kitchen staff and my peers even as a loser such as myself... You know, you can read my books...if you want...just keep them in good condition! A-and don't touch the model ships!**

Don't worry, I won't! But thank you... Also...did you sneak out on our last switch again?! I got scolded by Papa today. We all know whose fault this is!

**Was it Mr. Possum?**

Don't bring Mr. Possum into this!!

**I'm joking! The thing is, last time I went out...some guys weren't being so nice. Before I was too much of a wimp to say anything so I wanted to change that...but I may have made things worse. I'm sorry!!**

Frederick, you worry too much.

Frederick, WHY ARE THERE A BUNCH OF ADMIRERS CROWDED OUT MY WINDOW?! Papa is chasing them off with a torch personally! I told you not to do anything even while he's not on an expedition!

**You're...welcome? I just feel more confident as you, you really have killer looks.**

FREDERICK EVERYTHING YOU ARE DOING IS PROHIBITED BY OUR FATHER.

**Oh right, I forgot about that. But have you ever thought about relationships?**

Papa says I'm too young. and I don't have a choice either way! And it's not like you have it any better!

**H-h-hey! Are you making fun of me...? A-a-and I'm single because I want to be!**

Have you even talked to a girl?? ...Though it would make sense if you haven't. Papa banned boys from coming into our lives. You really do break a lot of rules, don't you? You know, your brothers are kinda cute.

**DON'T get me started.**

Hey, I'm just saying that if MY sisters saw your brothers, they'd be screaming.

**Trust me, my brothers would be screaming too if they saw your sisters. Especially you.**

I really don't get your comments.

**I'm sorry! I'll stop, I'll definitely stop.**

Frederick, why do you only have two types of clothing??? Your uniform and your Plaid jacket, that's it. I get to visit your home some days if I'm lucky, and sometimes I want to wear something nice!

**Unlike your father, my father doesn't encourage a diverse wardrobe, so I've never really looked into it. He says it's too girly or something.**

Then how's it like having access to my wardrobe? I've sewn some of those outfits myself.

**Really? That's cool! I was a bit surprised when I found one of your projects in your drawer, honestly. I'd never expect a princess like you...**

What are you saying? Princesses can sew!

**Oh. Yeah, that's what I was talking about...**

Did you say once our fathers knew each other?

**Yeah, I think they're close friends. I haven't heard about his daughters, though.**

And I haven't heard about his sons.

Other occurrences included a Gwendolyn as Frederick befriending the school janitor-- Frederick finally had somewhere he belonged to sit at when it was lunchtime, on a bench next to a large oak. Frederick as Gwendolyn seemed to accelerate at a course of study that included a partnership with Jamie's food critique business, stunning Ms. Agatha. Because of his knowledge in administrative support, Frederick proved himself to be useful- and Gwen's family appreciated Gwen more as the everyday superhero in their lives. In Frederick's life, Gwen had managed to be what King Leland called reckless. She seemed to have no regard for a schedule she did not know, and the Plaid Family has been more strict on Frederick who had to face the consequences of Gwen's actions. Gwen apologized to Frederick on paper endlessly, but Frederick, for once, did not mind the harsh punishments of hurrying around the palace to complete many _educational_ tasks. He was used to it anyway. But something Gwen did for Frederick was listen to his brothers, which was something she was used to. Blaine and Lance started bond with Frederick, even if it was just a _little_ bit.

**_Gwen and I have similar lives, the more I think about it. We're the youngest, and both seem partial to green. I remember when I was a kid that was passionate to share my hobbies- but then I immediately got shot down. Has...that ever happened to Gwen? From what I can tell, she's still so...innocent. My family sort of sucks compared to her family... But I'm fine with it. I've already wilted...Maybe she's lucky, not being able to go outside. Kids are terrible sometimes, and during switches she doesn't even know the full story. What would Gwen do if she had to go through something I had to go through...? I mean, it's not like her looks are gonna help and it's not like I can do anything about it...Still, if I've learned anything from the impact Gwen's had on my family and me...it's that I guess I, um, misunderstood some things about her...Actually, there's still some things I don't understand...A-and there are definitely things that are DIFFERENT about her...But...um...there's also...something that's...really special..._**


	7. Goshintai

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really don't know if I did this scene justice ><  
> This part is just really beautiful  
> Go watch the scene if you really want to get a feel for everything!

It was another day. Frederick woke up as Gwendolyn. He knew that her father, King Jack, wasn't away on an expedition today because he came to wake him up. "Good morning, Gwen! I have some news; remember that expedition I told you all I wanted to bring you on? Well, today's the day!" greeted the King. "You're the last one, though. Take as much time as you need to get ready!"

"O-o-oh! I must have forgot!" exclaimed Frederick as Gwen. Promptly, he got ready and hurried down the tower stairs. Maria's room was on the top of the tower, while Gwen's was lower. Walking in on Gwen's siblings at the parlor, he noticed everyone was dressed differently. Lorena was wearing combat boots and pants with a tough, flower insignia-ed jean jacket. Maria was wearing a more wooly jacket with light blue leggings, and Jamie wore a pastel pink bunny sweater with hiking boots. They seemed packed for a journey.

"Why are you in a dress?" asked Lorena. Soon enough, Frederick went back up and changed into a long pastel green shirt with a pocket, one of which Gwen sewed herself. Grabbing a blue hair ribbon (sewed by hers truly), he tied up Gwen's hair in a ponytail and grabbed a pack in the corner of the room he didn't notice before, and _then_ scurried back down the stairs.

It wasn't like the King to take his children on one of his expeditions- but if King Jack _said_ it was important, it WAS important. However, this wasn't just an average family vacation. King Jack had brought his children to a mountain so they could _learn_ something. As they took a carriage to the feet of the mountain, the King rambled on and on about different stories. To this, Maria, Jamie, and Lorena didn't pay much attention to- Gwen wouldn't have either, usually. But Frederick paid attention.

"Because of your mother, it is now customary for us to be sent up the mountain to pay respects. That's why we have those craft nights, the ones where we all make food together. We use those as personal offerings..." blathered the King. This made Frederick curious. Turning to Jamie (whose light he had slightly adjusted to), he asked him about their mother in a low voice.

"What did our mother do??"

"What? Gwen, what are you asking?" said a confused Jamie.

"Never mind..." Frederick only knew that Gwen's mother wasn't around anymore, which reminded him of his own mother. It was like she wasn't there.

The carriage rumbled on. The Pastel Siblings excluding Frederick were _thrilled_ to go outside for once. Rolling hills and great rivers were passed until they stopped at one particularly large mountain they would trek up slowly. Lorena loved the workout, and took the lead along with her father while the rest of them lagged behind a bit. There was a large nearby lake and a river that traveled around the mountain; the whole atmosphere was something Frederick truly thought was beautiful. _This makes me want to go outside more..._ The leaves of the trees turned red and others stated green as their willowy branches swayed in the wind and watery ambience surrounded them. Dust from the earthy path kicked up in tiny clouds as they walked, and sunlight streamed through the openings of the leaves from the sky. The day was refreshing. It was a slightly cloudy morning, but it didn't seem like it would rain. King Jack seemed proud at the awed faces of his children.

The King started to talk again. And this time everyone listened. "Remember when I told you once about the omniscient clam, whom we encountered after months of hardship? Yes, this was long ago...The clam had made another proclamation at this time. I recall that it was about...union. Tying strings together is a union. Connecting to people is a union. And the flow of time is a union. That's why the ribbons and braids I asked Gwen to help you make on craft night were so important- they're tied to that." King Jack paused and chuckled a bit at the little joke. "Those strings may represent the flow of time itself! They assemble...and take shape. They twist...and tangle...and unravel now and then. Break...and reconnect. That's what a union, what time is!"

"That's cool, dad." piped up Lorena. "Gwen, it's awesome how you're so talented in this sort of stuff!"

"R-...really?" said Frederick bashfully on Gwen's behalf.

"Yeah!" nodded Jamie. "They all look so pretty!"

"Didn't Father say that this sort of thing was a gift from the gods?" mentioned Maria.

"I was referring to the food and the braids, yes." stated the King. "And stay close to me when you're walking!! Don't make me regret bringing you up here for the first time!! I just couldn't bring anyone else because this is a _special_ moment...Anyway, where was I?"

Underneath the shade of a tree with spread branches, the Pastel Family sat down for a peaceful rest. Thick rocks protruded out of the side of a large hill and small ferns and plants grew in different places. Woodland creatures gathered around Maria even here, and Lorena seemed to have furthered the growth of nearby flowers which sprouted more at her touch. Jamie just became more brighter than before, almost blinding their father and Frederick. "Pfff- Ha, hahaha!" Frederick started to laugh at this, and everyone else started to join in, enjoying the simple moment as King Jack offered water to pass around.

"Have a drink." he said, as Maria took the water.

"Thanks."

"I want some too!" grinned Lorena.

King Jack laughed. "That's _also_ a union. Whether it's water, rice, or sake, the omniscient clam said that once its become part of a person, it's a union. It joins their soul-- which is why the offering we're making today is such an important custom. It connects us more to your mother."

The family was back up on the mountain. They were getting closer and closer to the top. Broad daylight showered them and soft grass wavered in the wind gently. Each step Lorena took allowed flowers to bloom and grass to grow. The clouds drifted above them, and Frederick watched in amazement when finally they reached a large pit at the top. Inside was one main large bushy tree that kneeled down surrounded by a tiny circular moat, a wide plane of grass, and small tributaries of water. Rocks and stones lead down to this area, and there were more trees scattered around. It was like a safe sanctuary...

"This is where it is..." murmured Frederick. Gwen's siblings gasped at the mountain's beauty. They couldn't stop smiling.

"And this was so worth it!" exclaimed Lorena.

As they stood in front of a small river of rushing water, the King caught up to them, taking a breath. "What lies from here is the here-after...It's the netherworld."

"The netherworld! Yay!" cried Jamie happily, skipping across a large stone in the middle of the river. Everyone else followed as Frederick helped the King across the river.

"In order to return to this world, you have to leave behind what is most important to you... Like the goods we made. That's why I picked this spot...it's a sacred place. But after all, those goods are half of you!"

The wind blew in Gwen's hair. Frederick looked at a sealed pot of miso that her Father handed to him. To Jamie, he gave sealed homemade marshmallows, to Lorena, pickles she had been making, and to Maria, a bit of cheese. They had gathered around a large rock with the tree in the center of the dip in the mountain, where the shrine to Gwen's mother would be. You could see the roots of the tree poking out from the Earth. Frederick looked at the soup Gwen made herself previously. _Gwen really is a good cook...this smells great. With soup like this, anyone could win me over..._

Frederick held the slightly cold, warm pot, and brought it to the shrine. "Half...of Gwendolyn."

The sun started to dip down, casting a hazy light over the whole mountain. Not just the mountain, but the many hills surrounding them as well. A light fog started to cover the bottom of the mountain and you could see the tips of the dark, tall, pine trees. As they walked back past some woodlands, Maria giggled as some birds passed by.

Jamie gasped at the sun as they walked that direction of the wonderful sight. "Wow, it's already magic hour!"

"Hm? Magic hour?" said Frederick as Gwen curiously. As he walked to join the rest of the family to the view of the sun, Frederick let out a gasp of wonderment. The sun shone across a wide lake in so many different colors that weaved together in light purples and oranges. Something about the sight made him feel empty. _This...this is what I've been missing. All my life..._

"Oh yeah! Maybe we can see the upcoming storm from here! Since we're far from the lake and all." exclaimed Lorena.

"Huh? The storm?" questioned Frederick as Gwen.

"Awh..." Gwen's father looked into Frederick's eyes with concern. "Gwendolyn..."

"You're dreaming right now, aren't you?"


End file.
